Agricultural operations, such as harvesting, plowing, planting, fertilizing, and the like, often require long, tedious hours in the field. Currently, there has been an effort to increase the efficiency and productivity of these agricultural operations.
Modern technologies, such as Global Positioning Systems (GPS), guidance systems, and machine control systems have assisted in new developments that aim to automate some or all functions of an agricultural operation, thus increasing productivity and decreasing operator fatigue. In order to automate machine functions, preliminary tasks, such as path planning, must be completed.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.